The Lightning God of Konoha and Kumo
by minato001
Summary: all goes well for Naruto's birth until a masked man shows up. through unseen events, Minato and Kushina are alive, Naruto's still the Kyuubi jinchuriki,but Naruto's in Kumo. want to know how that happened, read and find out.


The Lightning God of Konoha and Kumo

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

AN: story idea inspired by author, A Light Shining in Darkness

CHAPTER 1

Deep in the forests of Konoha in a secret cave hidden away from prying eyes, the stillness of the night was broken by a loud ear splitting scream. Kushina Uzumaki/Namikaze had gone into labor. Her secret husband Minato Namikaze better known as the fourth Hokage or Konohas yellow flash was standing right beside Kushina with his hands lightly above her stomach where there was a large seal pattern on her stomach.

Once more the quiet was broken by another loud scream from Kushina. Minato had a large amount of worry in his eyes as he looked over at the two medical ninjas who had been assigned to Kushinas secret location to deliver the baby.

"What is happening to her is something wrong?" he asked seriously with worry in his voice. Just then though Kushina grabbed onto one of Minatos hands and he quickly looked ever to her in surprise. "Kushi-chan are you.." he didn't get to finish his thought though as two things happened.

First Kushinas eyes had captured his which told him all he needed to know, and second the silence of the night was once more broken by a scream, but this was the scream of a healthy baby boy being brought into the world.

Minato and Kushina looked over to the two nurses who had their baby Naruto and where cleaning him up for Kushina and Minato. After a minute or two the nurses brought Naruto over to Minato and placed him in his father's arms.

"Hello Naruto-kun I've been waiting to meet you my son." He said. Kushina had big happy tears coming down her face as she saw the scene between father and son. "Min-kun." She said to get Minatos attention.

Minato looked over to his beautiful wife and saw her outstretched arms. Minato then walked over to her and placed a now quieter naruto in her arms. Kushina just silently spoke to baby Naruto though as Minato looked on at the heart warming scene.

That ended though when Kushina screamed loud and a large wave of chakra that was a thick red pulsed out from her stomach. Minato quickly looked away from his wife and son to the seal on kushinas stomach. The ink had turned an almost invisible color and had cracks all throughout it.

Minato then placed his hands on the seal and tried to repair it with his chakra, but his efforts were for naught as another wave of chakra escaped and pushed him back. Minato stood back and quickly thought over all his possible options before he came to the one that seemed best.

Minato rushed to his wife's side and quickly explained his plan to her. Kushina quickly refused everything Minato said until he quickly tried to explain to her that it was the only thing he could do that would allow both of them to live and since they would both be alive naruto wouldn't have anything to worry about.

Kushina stayed silent for a moment or two more before she slowly nodded her head accepting Minatos plan. Minato then set his plan in motion and started to draw very complex seals on baby Naruto making him giggle.

Once he finished Minato grabbed the chakra coming out of his wife with his chakra and moved it over to Naruto where the chakra immediately got sucked into the complex seal Minato had drawn on Naruto. When the chakra began to get sucked into narutos seal Minato let go of the red chakra and looked at his hands that had chakra burns on them.

The whole process seemed to only take a moment or two before the giant chakra beast that had been in his wife was transferred to his newborn son. All was once more silent again in the secret cave. Minato looked over to the two nurses and saw that they had passed out from the massive amount of chakra that had been put out.

Next he saw that his wife and son had fallen into a slumber. They seemed to be so peaceful as they slept, Minato himself started to fall asleep but that ended when he sensed a chakra cross over his barrier that he had set up. His fears where only confirmed though when he turned to the sound of his wife cry and saw a masked man holding a kunai towards his son.

"Naruto-kun." Kushina cried out as more tears came to her eyes. Just then before the man could even speak Minato had used all his speed and charged the masked man with one of his special three pronged kunai. "Put my son down you bastard. Using a child as a distraction, what's wrong with you." Minato said his eyes hardening into a battle state.

"I have no qualms with your son yondaime, just step away from the Kyuubi and I will let your son go." The man said. Minato looked shocked for a moment before he looked over to a teary eyed Kushina and then back to the man in front of him. "Never I won't leave my wife and you won't have my son either." Minato said.

The two men then broke apart before clashing kunai again. The masked man went in for a stab at Minato, but misjudge Minatos skills and seemed to forget about the baby in his hand. What that meant was that the masked man ended up getting a cut across his chest and let go of baby Naruto.

Minato saw that and rushed to grab Naruto, but that allowed the masked man to recover slightly and cast a jutsu. The masked man had been aiming at Minato, but the jutsu instead caught Naruto. Right as Minato was about to grab Naruto the baby seemed to be caught in some kind of swirl before he disappeared.

Minato looked up at the masked man, and the man could have sworn he saw his life pass him by in every way imaginably possible as he looked into Minatos eyes. "What did you do to my son you bastard." Minato said in very calm but deadly voice.

The man seemed to almost quiver under Minatos stare. The man that had heartlessly killed almost an entire nation to protect his own, the real yellow flash of konoha was staring into the man's eyes and was promising death if the answer he got wasn't one he liked.

"I-I don't know where he is. I used a space-time ninjutsu to transport him away, he could be anywhere in the elemental nations." The man said. He regretted saying anything though as the look in Minatos eyes showed he didn't like the answer he had been given.

Minato once more charged at the man to stab him but seemed to pass through the man. He carefully looked at the man before they got ready for a standoff once more. Both then charged forward and Minato threw his kunai at the man's head only for it to pass through.

As the kunai passed through the masked man he reached forward to try on Minato what had happened to Naruto. The moment before his hand touched Minato though, Minato charged up one of his famous rasengans and disappeared in a yellow flash right above the man to the kunai that had passed threw him.

Minato then brought his rasengan down on the man's back causing a small explosion as he drilled the man into the ground. Minato placed a seal on the man before he jumped away and watched the man slowly get up. The man coughed some blood up before he started to swirl away.

"This loss is of no importance yondaime, you have only delayed my plans, and I will have the Kyuubi." With that said the masked man swirled away into nothing.

Minato quickly ran to his wife's side and hugged her tightly as both started to cry. Barley an hour into his life and their son, their little baby Naruto had been ripped from them. The twos cry's of anguish fell onto deaf ears as the clutched one another. Minato started to remember though when Kushina had told him she was pregnant, they were both so happy.

-Flashback-

"MINATO-KUN MINATO-KUN MINATO-KUN GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED." Kushina all but shouted to Minato as she seemed to bounce off walls with a smile that was splitting her face.

"What is it dear? What has you all excited?" Minato asked also smiling at his energetic wife. He thought she might just explode from the happiness leaking off her.

"You have to guess silly." She said in the most child like voice as she could. Minato thought hard for a moment. Kushina had been with her best friend Mikoto Uchiha most the day, she had even learned that Mikoto was pregnant with her third child. Kushina had been surprised at that as she had expected Mikoto to stop after she had her twins Itachi and Shisui. All that meant was that Kushina had been all over her friend trying to spend as much time with her as possible before she got restricted to her on maternity leave. It seemed to hit Minato at that moment though.

"Fugaku pulled his pride stick out of his ass!" Minato declared as he punched his fist into his open palm. Kushina lightly smacked him on his head. "Of course not you baka, well maybe it did a little bit, but that's not it. Try again." She whined with a cute pout on her face.

Minato went into a deep thinking pose again as he didn't want to disappoint his wife. Minato nervous put a hand to the back of his head. "Ah, did Hitomi finally tell Hiashi that she loved him?" Minato asked nervously. He knew that Kushina and Hitomi had been friends for almost as long as Kushina and Mikoto so naturally they would share information like that with each other.

"Well yeah she did, but that was last week, that's not I'm talking about. One more guess Min-kun." Kushina said still beaming with a smile. Minato had no idea what else he could guess until he saw something. Kushina was rubbing her stomach in a constant circular motion that seemed to be soothing. All at once it seemed to hit Minato right in the face.

"I'm, I'm, I'm going to be a father." He stuttered out. Kushina only nodded before she bust out loud that she was going to be a mother. The two kept going back and forth about how they were going to be parents until they came together in a joyous hug.

-End Flashback-

It still surprised Minato how much that news had not only changed him and Kushina, but all their friends as well. The nine months of Kushina brought out a side to Minato that he didn't even know he had, his overly protective fatherly side. Nothing could touch Kushina without both her and Minatos permission, any man who so much as looked at kushina in any way that Minato didn't approve of found themselves in the hospital for a day or week.

Jiraiya found that out when he asked to rub Kushinas stomach, but made one of his usual perverted giggles and minato had put a small rasengan into his master's gut. That landed Jiraiya in the hospital to recover from the chakra burns.

Kushina had gotten mood swings though, and at times if anyone but Minato was near her she would flip out on anyone that was near until Minato took her away, then after she would start crying her eyes out as she apologized to Minato.

Minato stopped his memories and gently picked his wife that had cried herself to sleep in his arms up and flashed away to get her to a hospital to make sure there was absolutely nothing wrong with her.

-Same time Raikage's office-

The current yondaime Raikage of Kumo was a large brute of a man, with large body builder muscles and slicked back white hair. At the moment he was fighting the enemy of every kage, paperwork. The one thing that really pissed Ay off above all else was kage eyes only paperwork as he had to do it himself, otherwise he mainly had his assistant Mabui do it for him.

Ay only had one paper left and was surprised that it was from his only rival in speed Minato Namikaze the current hokage of konoha. In the letter was a message from Minato about how he was willing to forgive Kumo for the attempted kidnapping of Kushina Uzumaki and how he also wanted to propose a treaty between the two nations.

Ay sighed as he pushed the paper to the side slightly before pulling it back and writing a letter back telling of how he agreed that a treaty would do both nations good before he stamped his seal of approval onto the paper.

Ay then proceeded to hit the button for his intercom that connected to his assistants. "Mabui I have a paper hear for you that needs to be sent back to Konoha as soon as possible." Ay said. "I will be right there in a moment Raikage-sama." Mabui called from the other end of the line.

A minute or two later a beautiful women walked into Ay's office with a clipboard in her hand that had some papers on it. She was Mabui the Raikage's assistant. She was a slender woman with large assets, a slim hourglass like figure, and wide hips. She had slightly unkempt grayish hair that was in a bun in the back , but had two bangs framing either side of her face in the front.

Without a word he handed her the paper and watched as she took it and added it to the ones in her hand. A thought suddenly came to Ay though. "Mabui I need you to go an…." Ay never finished his thought as a swirl appeared above his head and something dropped into his open arms.

Ay looked down to see a small baby with bright blond hair, three whisker marks on each cheek, and big blue eyes staring at him. Ay just continued to stare at the baby until he noticed there was something written on the blanket that the boy was wrapped in.

The blanket had printed on its side Naruto U.N. Ay then looked to his assistant. "Mabui, what the hell just happened?" Ay asked. Mabui still recovering from the shock looked at the baby. "I'm not sure Raikage-sama I saw what you did, a baby just dropped into your arms." She said.

The baby started to make noises and cry causing the other baby on the side of the room to wake up and cry.


End file.
